Motivation
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: A series of monologs from different characters, explaining why they joined the order of the phoenix.
1. Remus Lupin

So, this will be a series of monologs told from the point of view of different members of the order of the phoenix. If anyone has any suggestions for who I should write one for next, please tell me. All the characters are Jk Rowlings.

My name is Remus Lupin. I am a werewolf. I'm registered, of course. My registration number is 170624.

I want to fight Voldermort because I disagree with discrimination. I am a werewolf. I'm used to it. I'm also no fool, I know that my team doesn't want to give werewolves equal rights. I know Voldermort is claiming he will give us equal rights. And I know he is lying. I will fight to give muggle borns rights because I know what a lack of rights feels like, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I fought for the order of the phoenix in the first Wizarding war. I will fight again. I was born in 1960, to Hope and Lyall Lupin. When I was 4, my father offended Fenrir Greyback. He said werewolves were soulless, evil and deserved nothing but death.

I've heard similar words thrown at me, and of course they hurt. But I would never do what Fenrir did. He bit me in revenge, turning me into a werewolf, doomed to spend my days hated and shunned by society. I was home educated. I never thought I could go to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore invited me, and I was overjoyed.

I made 3 friends, and they found out my secret. We were close. I am ashamed of my school days, I was a bully, but they where also the best days of my life. My friends became illegal animagi to help me. After leaving Hogwarts, my friends and I joined the order of the phoenix.

A devastating betrayel meant that one of my friends died, and another was sent to Azkaban. It was the fault of the 3rd friend, Peter, but I believed he was dead, and it was Sirius's fault. I spent 12 lonely years failing to keep jobs, because my employers always found out what I was. Sometimes I managed to hold a flat, sometimes I was homeless.

Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts. It was a good year, for the first time ever I had wolfsbane potion. I found out the truth about the betrayel. I was reunited with a long lost friend. Unfortunately, my condition was revealed, and I resigned. Resigning was less humiliating than being fired. A new legislation was passed, meaning I have to declare my lycanthropy on every job application. Since then I have been unable to get another job.

I want to fight because discrimination is what ruined my life. And I won't let it ruin anyone else's.


	2. Sirius Black

So this is part 2. As before, none of this belongs to me, everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This chapter references les miserables by Victor Hugo a bit. I just read a very d copy of les miserables and loved it, and couldn't help but draw parallels with Sirius and Jean Valjean. This monolog is from Sirius's point of view. Please review. If you have any suggestions for which order members I should write about, please say.

This world that always hated me

Take an eye for an eye

Turn your heart into stone

This is all I have lived for

This is all I have known

Les miserables.

My name is Sirius Black. Because I got arrested I have an Azkaban number. But I will never write that fucking number down. I swear I am so much more than a number. I was, no am, innocent.

Molly thinks I'm mad. Maybe I am. I joined the order because I need to balance up the evil my family creates. I hate the pureblood elitists, like my parents are. Were. Their dead now. My parents were Orion and Walburga Black. They were both born with the surname Black, because they were second cousins. It's all about the blood purity.

I was sorted into Gryffindor when I joined Hogwarts. My parents were not happy. James told me my parents were abusive. I hadn't realized that they were abusive until he told me. I thought it was normal to be locked in the cellar, or not allowed to eat, or beaten.

I became an animagus for Remus. He did not deserve the cards fate had dealt him. I joined the initial order of the phoenix because I needed to fight against the pain my family helped cause. But I was as bad as them.

In the first war I suspected one of my friends because he was a werewolf. Because all the werewolves were joining Voldermort. I was, at that time, no better than my parents. I judged someone because of something out of their control. I am a monster.

It was my fault James and Lily died, because I suggested they use Peter. I guess maybe I deserved Azkaban after all. After Peter betrayed us, I spent 12 years in Azkaban. In truth, I do not remember much of that time. Incapable of a single happy thought I was almost mad with grief. Pain. Guilt.

The best thing that happened to me after Azkaban was Remus, Dumbledore and James's son finding out the truth. They say pain is temporary. But that is a lie. From someone who has experienced it.

I read a lot, as a child. Not as much as moony, but reading was a form of escape for us both. A way to exit the horrible place known as existence. I read muggle stories. I loved les miserables. I read it when I was 15.

Then I thought I was cossette. abused, and then rescued and raised by someone who loved me like their child. To fall in love, and live as happily as possible. Now though, my role is not cossettes. My role is Jean Valjeans.

Innocent of almost any real crime, but not guilt free, imprisoned by an unjust system, to find my friends innocent abused child, and protect them. And, ultimately, to die. Now, Harry is cossette. Fiction is funny. Ironic. Dark. Twisted. Fiction is the truth. The reality. And it is buried deep within us. Condemned, forever we will follow the paths set down in ink by the great Muggle authors. I will fight, and I will die. I am not suicidal. I just know that in a war, sacrifices must be made. The price must be paid.


	3. Mundungus Fletcher

So everything belongs to Jk Rowling still. I'd love it if anyone would be willing to review :) if anyone wants me to write one for a specific character just tell me. This chapter is going to be Mundungus Fletchers. He is a bit random. Molly is shown in a bad light in this chapter, but I will do her point of view soon.

My name is Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher. I will fight because I am loyal to Dumbledore. See, a few years back, I got into a bit of trouble with the ministry.

It's all the same with this idiots. They'd arrest anyone who wasn't honorable enough. But dumbledore saved me. There's that old saying, loyalty amongst theives. Maybe it was honor. And there could have been a no in front of that. I don't know sayings do I? I'm just a thief. A low life peice of scum.

So I joined the order because I owed dumbledore. I don't really know what I'm offering the order. I guess I'm in touch with the criminals. You know. Like Hagrid keeps in contact with the giants, Remus with the werewolves, Arabella with the muggles, Kingsley with the aurors, Snape with the Death Eaters. Me and the criminals.

The thing with the order of the phoenix, is that everyones from different walks of life. Different classes, different upbringings, different ideas. Some of us are highly respected, some of us are feared, hated and shunned, or looked down upon.

Wizarding society definitely has its flaws. Every society does. Because what makes a society good for one bloody rich fool, well, it ruins someone else's life. Well aren't I getting all posh and bloody insightful.

Molly thinks I don't know the difference between right and wrong. But I do... Death Eaters are wrong. Hating someone because of something they can't control. Supporting slavery is wrong. Claiming that some people shouldn't receive the same medical care is wrong. Molly doesn't understand that. Stealing something someone else stole isn't wrong in comparison with all that. Not really. In the grand scheme of things, it's not such a great crime.

My loyalty leads me to fight. Lucius and the Death Eaters tried to arrest me, and Dumbledore helped me. Therefore, I will fight for Dumbledore. However, I'm not quite willing to die for the cause. One can fight a war without wanting to die, surely?


	4. Molly Weasley

Thank you to my lovely reviewer :) I will do a Mad eye Moody one next. I'd love more suggestions for people to write about. Is the story too sad, too happy or an okay balance? This one is about Molly, I don't really like her, several comments her and Ron make lead me to believe that she can be quite judgmental about other species. Still, I think she is trying to do what she believes in. I hope I wrote her alright. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling.

I am Molly Weasley. I'm joining the Order of the phoenix for a few different reasons. The Weasleys are blood traitors. I know that if he who must not be named wins the war, my family will be killed. And so I fight. Also, Harry is like a son. I love him like one of my own. Who else has he got? Harry has no one else.

My brothers fought and died in the first Wizarding war. My life then was too chaotic to fight. Straight out of Hogwarts, finishing as a gryfindor prefect, I married Arthur and got pregnant. Truth is, I was pregnant before I married, but that's a secret. Called him Bill. And kept popping out kids. In the first Wizarding war, I had 6 kids, one of which was a baby, and I was pregnant. I couldn't fight. It wouldn't have been wise.

I wasn't lily or Alice, willing to risk my babies lives. It went by peacefully until Ron's 1st year. We struggled somewhat with money, Arthur never made much, but we scraped by. But then Quirrell happened, and then poor Ginny got possessed by you know who.

That was what made me realize that He who must not be named would kill an innocent 11 year old. That was what made me fight. I'm fighting so my children can grow old. My brothers were killed in the last war. Because of the spy, Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed them. Told Antonin Dolohov where to find them.

I'm terrified of spies. I feel like sometimes I'm a little harsh with some of the order. But I don't know why they fight for Dumbledore. Like Hagrid and Lupin, you know who is offering them loads. And Dung, he's just a foul little backstabbing thief. And Sirius... Sirius is Sirius. Sirius cant see the truth anymore. He's unstable. He is a liability. Sirius is depressed, and so he turns to alcohol and cigarettes. He had darkness overshadowing him, darkness that shouldn't touch Harry.


	5. Mad Eye Moody

So everything belongs to Jk Rowling. Thank you to the 2 people who have reviewed this :) this one is about Mad Eye Moody. I have written Moody as agnostic, so believing a God may or may not exist. It's not a major part of the story, but I just feel like he is. I might do Snape next, but I'd really like suggestions for new order members.

Why did I join the order of the phoenix? I'm mad eye Moody, and I joined the order of the phoenix, because it's what I believe in. I was born quite a while ago. And I became an Auror, because I wished to fight the dark.

I saw far too many terrible things caused as a result of prejudice, racism, bigotry discrimination. So I will fight to get rid of the racism, prejudice, bigotry and discrimination. I will fight because the other side is wrong.

I joined the first order of the phoenix. I fought constantly. Saw my friends die. one. By one. By one. I learned to be wary, after all, how hard would it be to slip poison into a bottle of mead, or imperioise someone you trusted to give you a cursed object? CONSTANT VIGILANCE, that's what I say.

I got into a fight trying to capture Rosier in the last war. He knew he couldn't win. Evan Rosier knew the fight would kill him. Can't say I blame his suicidal choices, anything is better than Azkaban. He took a good chunk out of my nose though, so.

Recently, I got captured by Bartemius Crouch Jr. He pretended to be me. For a year. A whole year. Trapped in a box. Torture. Hell. Agony. CONSTANT VIGILANCE. I swear I just heard a noise. I don't know.

Someone said to me I had PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder. I disagree. I'm not traumatized. I'm cautious. The person wasn't even a doctor. I mean sure, I have nightmares and I show several of the symptoms, but isn't that normal?

I don't think I'll survive the war. I might do, but better to be prepared for the worst. I hope Tonks survives. She is young. And innocent. Her innocence makes her who she is. It's a beautiful thing, but it could destroy her. Tonks is the daughter I never had. I never wanted a wife or children. I wouldn't want to endanger someone else. But Tonks, I feel a fatherly need to protect her. Someone has to. I don't mind if I die in this war, but I am praying to a God that may or may not exist that she survives.


	6. Severus Snape

So this one is about Snape. It's quite sad again, I'm not good at doing happy. I think I'm going to do Lily Evans next, and then Arabella Figg. I'd love reviews, whats working, what needs improvement, anything. Thank you to my reviewers :) Everything belongs to Jk Rowling, apart from the Romeo and Juliet references. They belong to Shakespeare. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update over the week, but I'll definitely be updating at the weekends. Would anyone be interested in a sequel / version of this story about why the villains became who they are?

Yes, yes. I'm Severus Snape. I'm a slytherin. And proud to be. I'm loyal to Dumbledore. Why? Lily Evans. Because the dark lord killed her. I never really bought all the pure blood elitist bullshit. It was nonsense. I was born to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince. My father was abusive. My mother always said it was best just to tiptoe around him. But he beat her as bad as me, and at first I didn't tiptoe. Till I was 7. Then I broke. I learned to swallow my pride, to bite my tongue, to survive.

When I got to Hogwarts I recognized what Sirius was going through at home. I noticed his abuse. But he snubbed me, said we couldn't be friends. Sirius and James hated me. They bullied me non stop, at points making me almost wish I was at home, where at least my mother cared, and there was no one to see my humiliation. James had everything. Money, a loving family, friends. God, I wish I had just one of those things.

In my 5th year, two awful things happened, which led to me taking the dark mark. The first was that I called Lily Evans a mudblood. I didn't mean it, didn't mean that she was worth less than me, I was humiliated and scared, but she never forgave me.

The 2nd was that Sirius sent me under the womping willow. He tried to kill me. And then James bloody Potter saved me. But the worst thing is, Dumbledore didn't punish Sirius. Sirius got away with attempted murder. And that was what confirmed it for me. Dumbledore's hatred for Slytherins went so far that our lives were rendered worthless. We were at the mercy of Gryffindors.

After that, I began hanging out with Evan and Antonin. Rosier and Dolohov. I joined the dark lord in my sixth year. I was a child, alone, abused by a muggle father, with no role models and a worthless life. Then I told him about the prophecy. And then I realized the dark lord was going to kill Lily. He murdered her. I never meant to get her killed. After he threatened her, I was filled with remorse for what I'd done.

I crawled back to Dumbledore begging him to kill me, or send me to Azkaban. But Dumbledore made me spy, and then got me a job as the potions professor. I wanted to be defence against the dark arts teacher, but Dumbledore refused. I know why. I was too valuable. The job was cursed, and if I died, the order had no spy.

I knew it was quirrell after the stone. And then, I never suspected Ginny, Weasleys are normally pathetic Gryffindors. Throwing Lockhart back with that hex was fun. I think that even the Gryffindors wanted me to win. But of course, precious little Black was innocent. He still tried to kill me though! He deserved Azkaban for that.

I know I won't survive this war. I don't want to. I don't know how I will die. But I will. I will have no purpose after the war. The only reason I didn't choose Romeo Montague's exit was that I had a purpose. A war that needed to be one. But I don't want to survive. I will be a Romeo to her Juliet.


	7. Lily Evans

So this one is about Lily Evans. I'm going to write Arabella figg next. Thank you to the people reviewing :) you are making this story worth continuing. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. I've written a short story about Bellatrix, but it's quite nasty so you might not wanna read it.

I'm lily Evans and I joined the order of the phoenix because Voldermort would kill me anyway. So I thought that I may as well fight, and take the risk of maybe dying than sit by, and die. I am a muggle born. A filthy mudblood. And I don't want to live in a society that treats me like a second hand citizen.

I didn't know magic existed for a long time. I only really had sev as a friend growing up. When I was 9,he told me what magic was. That was when Tuney got jealous and started drifting away from me. I loved her, but we weren't as close as we had been.

I was sorted into Gryffindor, where I made friends with Marlene and Dorcas. Potter was always hitting on me. I hated him, with his stupid big head and idiotic friends. Remus was alright, we were friends.

In our fifth year, Severus called me a mudblood. I was already suspicious of him, some slytherin boys had used a love potion on Gryffindor muggle born Mary Macdonald, and taken her to their dorms. That's all Mary said about the incident, and she refused to name names, so no one got expelled. Mary left, though, transferred to ilvermorny.

Though sev swore he wasn't involved in that incident, him calling me a mudblood was the final straw. I stopped hanging out with him. I started dating James in seventh year, when his head had deflated a bit. Then I joined the order of the phoenix.

I fell pregnant when I was 19, and we married soon after I realized. I had Harry. Voldermort began targeting us. I was scared. We moved to Godrics Hollow. I fell pregnant again, and we made Peter our secret keeper.

Then, in Halloween, Voldermort stormed in. I knew, as he walked in, that James was dead. James wouldn't have let him in. I begged him to spare Harry, to take me instead, and somehow, it worked. I spared Harry. I'm dead now, see. I'm in the afterlife. Watching down over Harry.


	8. Arabella Figg

So this one is about Arabella Figg. Is the spacing on this one better? Sorry, I didn't even think, I'm writing this on my phone, so it's hard to see how it's going to come out. I'm going to do Kingsley Shacklebolt next, but does anyone have any suggestions for other characters? Please review :) everything belongs to Jk Rowling.

I'm Arabella Figg. I'm a squib. I'm fighting for He who must not be named for a couple of reasons.

Dumbledore helped me, when even my own family cast me out. And Wizarding society is messed up enough without needing to add a dictator intent on killing everyone who isn't just like them.

Isn't the fact that squibs are cast out of their families, werewolves have to register, house elves are slaves, Merepeople live in fear of being tagged, and giants are killed by aurors for no real reason enough without persecuting muggleborns?

How much discrimination can society give before the oppressed fight back? Isn't that what happened with wizards? Muggles persecuted wizards and now wizards persecute muggles.

I fight because I want to live in a society where no one persecutes anyone. Where squibs, muggleborns, muggles, purebloods and all the magical beings can get along. That is why I fight.

I was disowned by my parents when I was 8 and they realised that I had no magic. My parents took me in front of the wizangamot and said they didn't want me. Albus Dumbledore found a muggle family to foster me. I went to a muggle school.

However, I kept in contact with Dumbledore. He was the first person to accept me for who I am. He invited me to join the order of the phoenix and I accepted. This was my chance to help fight the discrimination.

I helped with what I could, but I was fairly useless. After the war, I moved to little whinging, to keep an eye on Harry Potter. I isolated myself a lot over the course of my life. I made friends with cats, instead of people.

Cats don't judge you. Whenever Harry came round I noticed things about him. I wasn't happy with how they were treating him. I repeatedly told Dumbledore, but he said it was fine. It's not my job to say anything else. I didn't try telling anyone else. I probably will survive the war, because I don't really do much. Not in the way of fighting. If Voldermort wins, I'll die, he'll kill all the squibs. I hope my cats live. I love my cats. Cats are better than humans. Cats harbor no prejudices.


	9. Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hello everyone, this one is about Kingsley Shacklebolt. I really am out of ideas for other characters so any suggestions? Please review. Everything still belongs to Jk Rowling.

I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm an Auror. Why am I fighting? To live in a better world. A world where my children can grow up amongst the muggleborns. I'm fighting for freedom. No one should live with the nonsense Voldermort is saying.

In Voldermorts ideal world, some of our greatest witches and wizards should be treated as vermin. Not only is this disgusting and wrong, but it doesn't make sense. When looking at who was top of the class in 1970, I noticed that the students at the top were L. Evans, J. Potter, S. Black and R. Lupin.

One of those was a muggle born while one was a werewolf. Now, Miss H. Granger is top of her year. She is a muggleborn. The death eaters just want to feel superior to everyone else. I disagree with that.

Everyone is equal and should be treated as such. Muggles and wizards are the same really. One group of people decide they are better than another group, and so they try to kill them, or enslave them, or rule over them. World War 2 started in the same manner.

We are all human. And every human life is worth saving. That is a very important lesson. Just because a group of people decides they are elite, doesn't mean they are.

I'm an auror, because I hate discrimination. So I fight for the light. If I had to choose an idol, someone I'd want to be like, I'd choose Nelson Mandela. He stood up for the oppressed and changed things.

Muggle society may be far from perfect, but at least in England it is not as bad as Wizarding society. I don't want to die in this war, because if I die, I can't help. Help change the way wizards live. Can't make new laws. Can't change the politics of the Wizarding or muggle society.


	10. Authors note

Sorry, this isn't another update. I'm still going to be working on this story, but I've started a sequel as well, it's called 99 reasons why, and it's about the villains. Currently I have 3 chapters up. Does anyone have any characters they want me to write about? Either in this one or the sequel?


	11. Nymphadora Tonks

Well, we may have to isolate soon, so on the bright side, that should mean I have a lot of time to publish stories. I guess that's one good thing :) please review. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. This one is about Nymphadora Tonks.i am a slytherin, although in this chapter the slytherins seem a bit like stereotypical arsses.

My name is Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me by my first name I'll hex you into oblivion. I may be a hufflepuff, but that doesn't mean I'm weak.

My parents are Andromeda and Ted Tonks. My mother was born a black, but ran away to be with Ted. She loved him. Then she got pregnant with me. My dad was a hufflepuff, like me. Mum was a slytherin. She insists that slytherins aren't all bullies, but me and dad love teasing her about it.

I was home educated until I was hogwarts age. My little trick of changing my appearance had something to do with that. See, I'm a metamorphmagus. So anyway, I was home educated. A lot of people think that home education is the same as homeschooled, but it's not.

Home schooled is more focused. Home education, or home ed, is more relaxed. I met up with other Wizarding families quite a lot. And mum took me to home education groups. There, I made friends with muggle children. I had to be careful not to morph in front of them, but they were no restrictions on having pink hair one day and green the next.

I liked the muggles a lot. They where just as clever, kind, brave as wizards are. Sometimes I think they were better than us. At hogwarts I was sorted into hufflepuff. I had been friends with Charlie and Bill Weasley before hogwarts, so while they where Gryffindors, Charlie was my year and we stayed friends.

Sometimes the Gryffindors and slytherins bullied me, coz of my powers. Because I can change my appearance. The muggles never bullied me. It always seemed to be the rich purebloods who bullied me, and I realized that social outcasts where often nicer people.

People who are raised thinking they are better than others are so bloody annoying. Stuck up pigs.

I first got boys asking if they could use my gift for they're own disgusting perverted misogynistic pleasure when I was 15. A slytherin asked me on a date, and I agreed. He was cute and seemed nice enough.

Well I was wrong. Halfway through our date, on a private picnic, he asked me if I would kiss him, and we started kissing. Then he began touching my boobs, and I let him. That was fine, I liked it. Then he suggested that I morph my boobs so they where bigger. I slapped him.

I was furious. I got up and tried to storm off, but he called after me. He was like "what's the point in being a metamorphmagus if you won't use your gift? You could be so hot but your just a whore who won't listen to other people." I was mad.

A lot of boys treated me like that. The curse of being a female metamorphmagus in misogynistic society. Charlie treated me alright, because he was asexual.

I joined the aurors because I wanted to prove something. Prove that Blacks. Could be good, that women could fight, that hufflepuffs weren't weak. Mad eye moody trained me.

Now I want to join the order for the same reason. And also because of the home educated muggle children who were nice an kind.

I don't want to die. I mean I don't mind dying, I want to fight and do the right thing, but I like living. Death is not the worst thing, but I would rather live to fight another battle.


	12. Rubeus Hagrid

So this chapter is about Hagrid. Everything belongs to Jk Rowling. Personally I don't even get how Hagrids parents like conceived him but, it's jk Rowling. I see Teddy and Fleur, coz their parents / grandparents at least take the appearance of humans 90% of the time. But Hagrids parents? Ewww. Also, random fact, but moaning myrtle's actress is older than the actress for Bellatrix lol.

I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I joined the order of the phoenix because of Dumbledore. See there are few people like Dumbledore. Dumbledore doesn't look at background or blood or reputation. Dumbledore looks at brains, souls, alignments and above all, Dumbledore looks at hearts.

Dumbledore doesn't judge based on fear. Dumbledore judges based on truth.

I was born to an unusual family. My ma was a giant. My da was a human. Now, giants aren't exactly the mothering type. So, me ma ditched us. Moved to mountains in Europe. I never thought I'd get to go to Hogwarts.

But Dumbledore, great man he is, convinced Dippet, the headmaster, to let me come. Then I brought an acromantula from a Traveller. Newt Scamander was his name. Anyway, I bought Aragog and kept him in a shoe box.

Then, in me third year, a girl was killed. Her name was myrtle. She was a bit annoying, she always cried a lot. But she was bullied. See olive Hornby was a gryfindor girl who bullied everyone. It was Olive who found Myrtle's body.

Tom Riddle found Aragog. He told Armando Dippet that Aragog was the monster in the castle. Aragog wouldn't. He wouldn't harm a soul. The monster wasn't Aragog. But, I got expelled. They snapped my wand and everything.

They let me stay on as grounds keeper. See, my dad had died the year before. He never saw me being expelled. Probably a good thing that, he'd have been devasted. He was so proud to see me go to hogwarts like a proper wizard.

They couldn't exactly send me to the muggle world, and no one would adopt me. So that was why, at 13, I got the job. I was the youngest person to work on hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore looked out for me though. If I got inured he helped, and if I needed something he got it.

When he became headmaster, he started paying me more. Dippet had been paying me a sickle every month, and free housing. I had to grow my own food too, I didn't have enough for that.

The minimum wage for wizards is a sickle a week. For witches it's a sickle every two weeks. For part humans, squibs, half-breeds, whatever, it's whatever. No minimum wage. At all. Which is fine, if your a human male.

Not so great for witches. The sexism of the Wizarding world, particularly back then, was bad. But the rule about our kind was even worse. No minimum wage meant we could work for whatever we agreed to. Sometimes even just working for food. Cheap labor.

Dumbledore got me (and Argus) a better wage. Equal to a teachers salary. That was good, though in truth I had grown used to the lack of money.

Dumbledore asked me to join the order of the phoenix in the first war. Of course I agreed. Dumbledore is one of few wizards to accept me. As an equal.

I was friends with the marauders, Remus at first, the publics hatred against us made us have something in common. Then Remus introduced me to his friends. When Harry came to school, he looked just like his father.

I befriended Harry. In Harry's first year I messed up. I told the dark wizard how to get past fluffy. And I kept saying things to Harry.

Then I got taken to Azkaban. The dementors they don't leave you. I can still feel the effects of them. Course, I didn't get a trial. Wizarding justice is appalling. They could do to learn from the muggles when it comes to fair trials.

I got released and Dumbledore offered me a job. I was so happy, I've never had that kind of respect before. Remus got hired as well, so I gained an old friend. The years had not been kind to him either. But Dumbledore gave us both human salaries.

Last year Rita skeeter told everyone what I was. She published that I was a half giant. A filthy half breed. I wept for days, hid inside. Tried to ignore the hate mail. Why is it always like this with us? Remus ran and I hid. But Hermione told me what she did. She got hate mail too, see Rita skeeter slut shamed her.

Hermione told me to stand up. She showed me that I have to face the world. I am what I am, see, and i ain't ashamed.

So I'm gonna fight for Dumbledore cause he treats me like a human. He treats us all equally. And equalness is why I fight.


	13. Aberforth Dumbledore

So everything belongs to Jk Rowling. If you felt like being nice, a review would really brighten up my day. This one is about aberforth dumbledore. I'm slightly unsure as to whether or not Areilius Dumbledore is Credence and who he is, so I've kept references to that out of it.

I'm aberforth. Aberforth Dumbledore. I'm old. My parents where Kendra and Percival Dumbledore. Why am I fighting against he who must not be named? Family loyalty, or what remains of it. And because I've seen the effects of those controlled by dark wizards.

When did it all start? When my sister was attacked by muggle boys who saw her doing magic. Then my father attacked them and was sent to Azkaban. We moved to Godrics Hollow.

Albus and I attended Hogwarts. Arianna had no magic. I do not know if she was a squib, or something else, I never really understood.

Kendra died and albus went to look after Arianna. But Albus had a secret, one that would destroy us all. Albus had a boyfriend. I didn't mind that he was gay. Father would have minded, but I didn't.

Goats. Boys are more usual than goats right?

Perhaps I didn't care that he was gay. But I did care that Grindelwald was a bad influence on albus. See, I saw some things, found some stuff. Walked in on albus and grindelwald _doing you know what _a couple of times. Wasn't my fault that those idiots used silencing charms but didn't lock the bloody door. I mean at least the noise would have been like a warning sign.

But though that was traumatic and disgusting and not something any teenager wants to see, it was not the most disturbing thing I saw. See I found paperwork. Plans. For world domination. For the greater good. It was something Albus would never have done without a negative influence.

Then came the end of any form of happiness. Albus, grindelwald and I were dueling. Arianna was there. Just there. My spells were weaker than theirs, hexes and jinxes, while theirs were curses.

It could have been me. Could have been by jinx sent at grindelwald. But spells were flying all over the place, shooting through the air like a myriad explosion of Dr filibusters fabulous wet start fire works.

Arianna lay dead upon the floor. Grindelwald left after that. Albus didn't see him again, in my knowledge. We fought, at her funeral. I broke Albus's nose. He deserved it. Deserved it for what he did. He got her killed. He was supposed to be looking after her, but instead he got her killed.

We made up eventually. But for a long time I distanced myself. Set up the Hogs Head. Some people think it's a dodgy pub. Sure, maybe it's a bit dirty. I think the real problems though, is society. After I supposedly (yes, I did it) cast the 'inappropriate' charms on the goats the pub got a bit quieter. But who decides what appropriate?

The other thing, is that apparently I let all sorts into my pub. But really, I'm just not as snobby as Rosmerta. I let werewolves and hags in. And ex convicts. And druggies. And I let them get a bit more drunk than she does. But I have thrown some out.

Threw Mundungus Fletcher out. I did it for a couple of reasons. The illegal stuff in his pipe didn't help, but mainly it was because he tried stealing off of me. I wouldn't have cared if he had stolen off anyone else. But me? In my pub? I think not.

So I'm fighting because I don't want another Grindelwald. One was bad enough.

I don't want to die in the war. If I die, where will the druggies and the hags and the ex convicts and the werewolves get there drinks? Exactly. I have to stay alive. I won't die. Dying isn't for me.


End file.
